GLOOMY
by Kim Victoria
Summary: Chap3 Update! apakah kalian lihat matanya? mata kananya indah berwarna jade tapi memencarkan kehampaan. sedangkan mata kirinya hilang entah kemana/Tubuh Eren merosot, jatuh terduduk. Masih mencerna apa yang terjadi barusan. Nafasnya memburu, wajahnya memanas, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Tadi Rivaille menciumnya? WARNING: Typo, RiRen, banyak kata-kata tak pantas. Want to RnR please?
1. Headbanger

# _**GLOOMY**_ #

_Chapter1: Headbanger_

Dislaimer:

Shingeki no Kyojin©Isiyama Hajime

Gloomy©Kim Victoria

Genre:

Suspense, Horror, Romance

Rating: M (untuk jaga-jaga, karena ada beberapa kata yang tak pantas)

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

A/N: Halo, ini fic pertama saya di , saya mau coba-coba dulu membuat fic dengan lagu acak seperti ini. Dan untuk genre, ya... gimana ya? Saya juga ngak ngerti kenapa harus memilih ke tiga genre diatas. Mungkin karena bawaan hidup mati saya yang suka genre nyerempet gore seperti itu. Pairing di fic ini mutlak RiRen, ok. Dan maaf kalau typo bertebaran, saya ini rada buta dan tuli soalnya?.

Yak! Cukup basa-basinya, selamat membaca!

.

.

.

* * *

.

=Tracklist One: Headbanger by BabyMetal=

.

* * *

Petir datang menyambar, hujan menguyur dengan deras, mungkin badai akan segera datang. Tapi bukannya meringkuk dalam kamar, disinilah aku.

Di dalam gang sempit dengan pisau carving berlumur darah di tangan kananku. Dan melempar balok kayu runcing di tangan kiriku yang sama-sama berlumur darah.

Huh, terkejut?

Lupakan saja jika kau takut, ini adalah hal biasa sekaligus menyenagkan untukku. Lihat mayat-mayat kotor nan menjijikkan di bawah kakiku ini. Ingin sekali aku patahkan kedua kaki mereka, memotong tangan kotor mereka untuk anjing-anjing liar di luar sana, menebas leher mereka hingga putus, menguliti kulit mereka dan menjadikannya keset rumah, mencongkel mata mereka, memotong lidah mereka, membelah kepala mereka dan mengelurakan isi otaknya.

Tapi ini saja sudah cukup. Mereka sudah tak berdaya. Bersujud di bawah kakiku, mati ditanganku.

Kenapa aku melakukan semua ini?

Cuma alasan sederhana. Ku simpan pisau ku lalu menyisir helai ravenku dengan jemari, ah... rambutku jadi penuh cairan merah kotor menjijikan ini. Ck, sampai rumah aku harus keramas.

Kubalik badanku, di pojok sana dia menungguku.

Siapa?

Dia kekasihku, sudah jelas kan?

"Eren, ayo kita pulang kerumah." Kurengkuh tubuh ringkingnya dalam pelukanku. Mengendongnya ala bridal style dan melangkah keluar dari gang sempit itu. Dia bisa sakit jika terus terguyur hujan deras seperti ini.

"BERHENTI KAU BRENGSEK!" ah, suara wanita pengganggu itu. Ku putar tubuhku menghadap wanita itu. Huh, ternyata dia tak sendirian di bersama dengan segerombol polisi.

Aku menatapnya tajam dan dibalas tatapan tajam juga olehnya. "KAU CEPAT KEMBALIKAN EREN!" Raung wanita itu marah. Ck, kau selalu mengganguku saja Mikasa.

"Tidak." Mendengar jawabanku wanita itu menggeram kesal bercampur amarah. "Sir, Rivaille lebih baik anda menyerahkan diri sekarang juga!" ucap tegas pemimpin segerombol polisi itu. Aku tak peduli. Mereka hanya menggangguku dan Eren. Ku sandarkan Eren pada tembok bangunan sekitar. Mengelus rambut hazelnya perlahan penuh sayang. **'Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera kembali.'**

Mengembalikan fokus pada para pengganggu di depan mataku. Ku keluarkan pisau andalanku. Berlari menyerang mereka. Menebas, menusuk, mengoyak tubuh mereka satu persatu. **'Enyahlah kalian.'**

Sudah hampir semua pasukan polisi ku enyahkan. Sebentar lagi tidak akan ada yang menggangguku dan Eren.

"HENTIKAN BODOH! EREN SUDAH MATI! DAN INI SEMUA KARENAMU BRENGSEK!" ku tolehkan pandangan penuh nafsu membunuh pada wanita sialan itu. Ku lihat wanita itu menatapku nanar sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan sambil menunjuk Eren. Eren sudah mati? Huh, apa kau gila? Eren belum mati, dia masih menungguku sambil beristirahan sejanak disana.

BUAKKK

Cih, sialan wanita itu berhasil menyerang kepalaku, pisauku terlepas dari tanganku. Membuatku tersungkur di trotoar jalan. Kepalaku terasa pening.

Tapi, ah... sepertinya dewi fortuna mamihak padaku...

"Nona, apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya salah satu anggota polisi yang masih selamat. "Ya, saya baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan Eren" Balas wanita itu –Mikasa- datar namun menyiratkan kesedihan. "Su- NONA AWAS!"

CRASS

Pengganggu harus mati, musnah, hancur berkeping-keping. Aku robek punggu wanita itu.

"Berhenti kau atau kami tembak!" seru satu, dua- lima orang polisi yang masih belum ku bunuh. Ku eratkan peganganku pada balok kayu runcing yang sebelumnya aku pergunakan untuk membunuh bajigan-bajingan kotor di gang sebelumya. Dewi fortuna memang memberkatiku hingga menemukan benda ini lagi.

Kalian fikir bisa mengeretakku dengan pistol-pistol payah itu. Sayangnya tidak. Aku berlari kesetanan menuju arah polisi-polisi sialan itu. Tusuk, robek, belah. Cabik semuanya. Persetan dengan penampilanku yang telah berlumuran merah dan terguyur hujan ini. Pengganggu harus di hancurkan.

Aku menyeringan, sudah, sudah selesai, kini aku bebas dengan Eren, Erenku sayang.

Ah ya, pisau carving-ku. Disitu dia...

Kuambil piasu kecil itu di samping kaki Eren.

"Eren..." aku menoleh padanya yang tengah bersender di tembok dingin di tepi jalan. "Ayo kita pulang." Mengendongnya ala bridal style lagi, ku cium puncak kepalannya. Hm, bau anyir. Tapi tak masalah.

Melangkahkan kakiku menjauh. Sekarang hanya ada aku dan Eren. Tidak akan ada penggangu'kan sayangku?

.

.

.

* * *

Kini aku tengah bersama dengan kekasihku, Eren Jaeger. Kami tengah berjalan-jalan di sore hari di sisi trotoar kota Trost. Aku menghentikan langkahku saat ku rasa Eren tidak mengikuti lagi. Membalikkan badanku, ternyata Eren tengah melihat-lihat barang dagangan pedangang yang lewat.

"Paman yang ini berapa?" kudengar di bertanya harga suatu barang.

"Dua puluh lima dollar nak," pedangang itu tersenyum. "Aku beli yang ini." Eren mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya dan menyerahkannya pada pedagang itu. Dia tersenyum riang kearahku sambi membawa barang itu. Mau saja kau dibohongi pedangan jalan Eren, mana ada pisau carving yang sampai berharga dua puluh lima dollar?

"Rivaille, kau ingin menjadi carvener yang handal kan? Suatu hari nanti buatkan aku carvingan buah indah dengan pisau ini ya! Ukh, mungkin ini hadiah ulang tahun yang sepele tapi ku mohon terimalah!" ucapanya panjang, disuguhkannya pisau kecil itu padaku. Wajahnya tertunduk kulihat rona merah menjalar di kupingnya. Manis. Puh, ada-ada saja.

"Kapan pun kau mau, aku akan membuatkannya untukmu Eren." Ku ambil pisau kecil itu tapi, ternyata pisau carving ini berbeda. Pantas saja harganya mahal. Pisau carving ini sudah diasah, bersarung pula dan ada ukiran sayap di sebelah kanan kirinya, yang dikanan ukiran biasa dan yang kiri ukirannya huh? Berwarna hitam. Hm, pisau yang bagus.

"Benarkah?!" kulihat raut wajah gembira diwajahnya dengan rona merah dipipinya, senyumnya merekah, manik jadenya berkilat bahagia. "Tentu." Jawabku sambil tersenyum singkat. "Eren bisa kau tunggu disini sebentar? Aku meninggalkan handphoneku di cafe tadi, ck, merepotkan." tanyaku dan diresponnya dengan mengangguk.

Aku melangkah menjauh darinya, menolehnya sejenak yang melambaikan tangganya untukku. Ku balas dengan senyum -tipis- lalu kembali memacu langkah kearah cafe yang baru ku tinggalkan dengan Eren.

Akhirnya aku mendapatkan handphone ku lagi, ku lirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Ternyata jarak tempuhnya cukup jauh hingga menbutuhkan waktu 10 menit aku untuk kembali ketempat Eren.

Setelah jalan-jalan ini usai, aku akan melamar Eren di rumah, rumah kami. Ya, hal sederhana namun itulah rencanaku, di hari ulang tahunku yang ke 30 ini. Sudah dua tahun aku menjalin hubungan dengan Eren, dan sekarang aku ingin memilikinya seutuhnya.

Kupercepat langkahku. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi aku akan sampai di tempat Eren.

Tapi...

Aku tidak melihat Eren disana. Kosong itulah yang ku dapat. Kemana Eren?

"Hahahaha, bocah ini boleh juga! Benarkan Jean?!"

"Heh, benar tapi sayang sekali di berontak jadi sekarang dia merasakan akibatnya, Reiner."

"Tapi aku cukup kasihan. Kau sampai tega menebas kepalanya sampai setengah putus seperti ini. Padahal mata jadenya itu cukup menarik."

DEG

Suara-suara itu terdengar dari arah belakangku. Dari dalam gang sempit di belakangku.

"Hey Jean, apa tidak apa-apa kita biarkan saja?"

"Tentu saja Berthold! Memang kau ingin membawa mayat ini menemui orang tuamu dan memperkenalkanya sebagai calon istrimu? Jangan konyol!"

"T-tentu saja t-tidak bodoh!"

Melangkah mendekati gang sempit itu menoleh -sangat- perlahan. Aku terbelalak melihat pemandangan dalam gang itu. Walau gelap bisa kulihat tiga orang pemuda tengah berdiri angkuh di hadapan seonggok mayat. Mayat yang angat familiar untukku. Rambut hazelnya berantakan, pakaiannya berantakan dan ada beberapa bagian yang robek, dilehernya terdapat luka menganga bekas tebasan. Darah segar membuncrat dan mengenai sebagian wajah dan pakaiannya.

Tapi yang membuat hati ini terasa hancur adalah saat manik jade itu terbuka lebar. Bukan menampakkan cahayanya lagi melainkan kehampaan. Jejak air mata yang mengering terlihat pipinya yang agak membiru.

'**Eren kau'kah itu...?'**

Entah mengapa semua terasa gelap, hampa, senyap. Hanya satu kata yang terlintas di pikiran. **'Bunuh. Semuanya.'**

.

.

.

_**The End**_

.

.

.

* * *

"**OMAKE"**

Aku melambaikan tanganku pada Rivaille yang malangkah menjauh. Ah, dia tersenyum walau samar aku bisa melihatnya. Senyum itu, hah entah kenapa aku sangat menyukainya.

"Tiiit, Tiiiit, Tiiit!"

Ku keluarkan handphone ku dari saku celanaku. Ada telphone dari –mantan pacarku- Mikasa. Tumben sekali, setelah kami putus kami bahkan tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi. Ku angkat panggilan itu. "Halo?" ucapku untuk orang diseberang telphone.

"_Eren kau dimana? aku ingin bertemu dengan mu, bisakah kita bicarakan lagi tentang hubungan kita?" _seharusnya aku sudah menduga apa yang akan dibicarakannya ini. "Aku sedang berada di kota Trost. Kurasa tidak Mikasa, aku sudah memilih Rivaille." Ucapku tegas. Ku tengadahkan kepalaku melihat langit, sepertinya akan turun hujan.

"_Apa kau bodoh Eren! Dia itu bajingan! Dia tidak pantas untukmu, kau tau!?" _saat ini pasti Mikasa tengah melampiaskan amarahnya dengan memukul benda-benda terdekat hingga remuk, aku tau itu. "Tapi Mikasa! Kau tau kan aku tidak bisa! Aku menyukaimu hanya sebatas saudara! Tidak lebih!" ku naikkan satu oktaf suaraku.

Apa dia tidak tau, dia sudah terlihat seperti sosok kakak sekaligus ibu untukku yang yatim piatu ini? aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika hubungan kami berjalan lebih intim lagi. Aku tidak bisa.

"_Tapi Eren! Setidaknya jika kau tidak menginginkanku cari lah orang yang lebih baik dari Rivaille. Dua tahun ini kau sudah di tipu Eren! Rivaille tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu!"_

"Cukup Mikasa! Rivaille tidak seperti itu! Dia-"

"Hey, manis sedang apa kau disini sendirian?" aku mematung di tempat, ada tiga orang asing mendekatiku.

"_Eren? Ada apa Eren?! Siapa itu?!" _kudengar samar suara -teriakan- Mikasa dari handphoneku. Aku harus secepatnya pergi dari kepungan orang-orang ini, perasaanku tidak enak. Ditambah lagi jalanan yang sepi karena sudah menjelang malam. Sialan.

Saat kakiku melangkah menjauh, salah satu dari tiga pemuda –orang asing itu- menghalangi jalanku. "Jangan pergi dulu manis, kami hanya ingin berkenalan saja." Kata pemuda berwajah kuda itu. "Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi." Jawabku, aku kira akan bisa langsung pergi tapi kedua pemuda di belakangku memengangi kedua tanganku. Pemuda paling tinggi membekap tangan kananku, sedankan yang berbadan besar membekap tangan kiriku. Handphoneku telah jatuh entah kemana.

"_Eren!?"_

"Apa mau kalian?!" tanyaku berteriak kearah mereka. "Aku sudah mengatakannya kan? Kami hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu manis." Tangan pemuda bermuka kuda itu menarik daguku. "Aku tidak sudi." Desisku yang ditanggapi wajah mengeras dari pemuda itu.

BUAKK

Perih, sialan pemuda itu meninjuku tepat di ulun hatiku. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Mulutku mengap-mengap mencari pasokan udara untuk paru-paruku. "Lancang sekali kau manis... ayo kita makan si manis ini kwan-kawan." Pemuda itu menjambak rambutku hingga membuatku mendongak. Ku lihat dari ujung mereka semua mengeluarkan seringai menjijikan. Pemuda di depanku melepaskan cengkramannya pada rambutku.

"Lepaskan aku!" aku mencoba memberontak, tapi mereka menyeretku masuk kedalam gang sempit yang berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempatku menunggu Rivaille barusan. Rivaille...

Mereka menghempaskan tubuhku di ujung gang sempit itu. Seringai mereka makin melebar. Sialan punggungku sakit. Tiba-tiba mereka serentak mengunci pergerakanku. Membekap mulutku. Aku membelalakkan mataku, aku harus segera pergi dari sini!

Aku berontak terus mencoba untuk memberontak. Mereka telah merobek sebagian pakaianku, menyentuh kulitku yang terespose dengan tangan-tangan mereka. Bagaimana ini apa yang harus ku lakukan? Kumohon siapa pun tolong aku! Rivaille tolong aku!

"Hnn!" aku mengerang sakit. Pemuda berbadan besar mengingit leherku keras. Air mataku menetes turun dari mataku. Aku tidak mau! Orang pertama untukku hanya Rivaille!

"Hhnmm!" aku mencoba berontak lagi. Salah satu dari mereka mencoba melepas celana jeansku. Dan berhasil, aku berhasil menendang pemuda bermuka kuda itu dari hadapanku. Kulihat tendangan kakiku membuat hidungnya berdarah.

"BANGSAT KAU!" pemuda itu menamparku setelahnya aku terkejut melihat pemuda itu mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku celananya. Mengeram marah mendekatiku.

CRASS

Dan dengan cepat semuanya terasa gelap.

.

.

.

(Beneran) _**The End**_

* * *

A/N: Sungguh akhirnya fic ini jadi! #tepar

Ini fic jadi kemarin sih... Walau butuh waktu lima jam untuk membuat fic ini. Dua jam pertama saat pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah yang sukses hampir buat saya lupa berangkat kesekolah. Dan tiga jam selanjutnya saat malam saat pulang sekolah yang buat punggung saya encol seketika lama-lama duduk didepan komputer.

Ngenes. Saya kira, saya bisa buat fic 5 lagu acak dalam oneshort. Ternyata tidak. Saya malah buat berchapter karena kuping ngak mau nganti lagu dulu sampe feel saya keluar semua (intinya fic ini jadi multichap). Dari awal sampai akhir, dan juga omakenya yang memberitau kenapa Mikasa tau kalau Eren kenapa-napa.

Dan soal "Carvener" hehehe saya agaknya tertarik dengan dunia carving. Apalagi saya sudah beli pisau carving, kurang diasah aja terus dijampi-jampi dikit buat ngebacok orang. #plak

Saya juga agak mengarang harga pisau carving di certa ini, wong pisau carving harganya cuma 3ribu saya bilang 5 sampai 25 dollar, saya sampai mau ngakak sendiri ngebaca ulangnya.

Hmhmhm, tapi sebenarnya fic ini saya buat untuk ngetes apa saya masih bisa buat fanfic atau ngak. Melihat kenyataan saya sudah 2 tahun ngak nulis fanfic lagi dari tahun 2011. Kalau responnya bagus, saya akan lanjutkan semua fic saya. Kalau responnya kosong, saya mundur dan jadi reviewer saja. Tapi kalau ada flamer, demi titan Hanji yang saya mimpikan dengan wujud abstark itu... saya bakal update fic tiap minggu! (jika sempat). #sarap

Kritik, saran, sisipan, keresahan dan kedukaan? Anda akan saya terima. So, would you to REVIEW my fic please?


	2. Yami No Uta

# _**GLOOMY**_ #

_Chapter2: Yami No Uta_

Dislaimer:

Shingeki no Kyojin©Isayama Hajime

Gloomy©Kim Victoria

Genre:

Suspense, Horror, Romance

Rating: M (untuk jaga-jaga, karena ada beberapa kata yang tak pantas)

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

A/N: Ketemu lagi dengan saya! Author ngak jelas ini! #harlemshake

Di chapter dua ini saya loncat lagu. Kenapa? Karena ada suatu perkara dimana saya mau melebih dahulukan lagu ini untuk jadi fic sebelum feel saya hilang. Ditambah saya benar-benar "sempat" berkunjung ke lokasi yang cocok jadi latar fic di chap dua ini, dan di sertai suapan film horor yang saya tonton. Munculah ide gila ini.

Ekhem, yasudahlah maaf kalau ada typos ya... langsung saja, enjoy reading please!

.

.

.

* * *

.

=Tracklist Two: Yami No Uta By Kalafina=

.

* * *

_Suatu ketika, hiduplah seorang wanita..._

_Di kota Sina, tahun 1866..._

_Sebut namanya Hanji Zoe, seorang wanita berdarah Prancis..._

_Saat itu dia tengah mengandung, dan mengidap..._

_Kelainan jiwa..._

.

_Para dokter di rumah sakit jiwa sudah angkat tangan akan keadaan pasien yang satu ini. Bukan karena tidak bisa menyembuhkan atau apa, tapi..._

_Pasien satu ini sangat berbahaya..._

.

_Entah sengaja atau tidak salah satu dokter membuat wanita gila itu jadi keguguran dengan memberinya dosisi obat yang berlebihan..._

_Dan kau tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?_

_Terlalu cepat untuk memberi taumu sekarang..._

* * *

"Huh? Terlalu cepat apanya? Cepat beritau aku, jangan buat aku penasaran Armin!" bentak seorang pemuda ber-iris jade pada pemuda blonde dihadapannya. "Sabar Eren, lagi pula aku cuma tau sampai situ saja, di dalam buku tidak di ceritakan lebih lanjut lagi, hanya sampai situ. Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran apa yang terjadi selanjutnya." Ucap pemuda blonde yang di panggil Armin itu.

"Kau serius Armin? Ck, tidak seru." Pemuda ber-iris jade atau Eren, Eren Jaeger mengucutkan bibirnya merasa kesal. Bagaimana tidak disaat kau mendengarkan sebuah cerita yang -sangat- menarik, eh ternyata cerita itu bersambung bahkan tidak ada lanjutannya sampai kapan pun. Dan bisa juga dikatakan dengan "Discontinue".

"Maaf Eren, serius cerita ini tidak ada lanjutannya lagi. Saat aku tanya pada kakekku apa lanjutan cerita ini dia juga mengatakan tidak tau." Armin membolak-balikkan halaman buku tua di tanganya perlahan tapi pasti. Meminimalisir terjadinya kerusakan pada buku tipis yang tiap lembarnya telah berwarna coklat itu. Ada sebuah halaman kosong setelah kalimat akhir cerita itu, Armin menjerengit heran.

Eren memperhatikan kegiatan Armin dengan seksama. "Benar-benar tidak ada lanjutannya ya?" tanyanya lagi. Armin mengangguk mengiyakan. Eren menghela nafas di arahkan pandanganya pada luar jendela. Memandang langit.

Pelajaran hari ini telah usai dan langit telah mulai menjingga. Tapi dia masih ingin disekolah tepatnya menunggu seseorang. Dan sungguh baik, teman blondenya satu ini mau menemaninya di kelas yang sudah kosong ini dia jadi tidak kesepian.

Hening sesaat, sampai "Armin, apa Mikasa sudah pulang?" tanya Eren, Mikasa adalah kakak tiri Eren tapi Eren tetap menghormati dan menyanyangi kakak tirinya itu bagai saudara kandung.

"Sudah, tadi dia berpapasan denganku di loker, katanya dia pulang duluan."

"Oh."

Hening lagi...

"Sudah dulu ya Eren, aku pulang duluan." Armin mengepak semua barang-barangnya –bukunya- memasukkannya kedalam tas dan mulai beranjak pergi. "Eh, Armin! Jangan pulang dulu ya, please~" minta Eren.

"Sekarang sudah jam 6.14pm Eren, lagi pula sepertinya dia akan segera datang." Armin tersenyum lembut kearah Eren dan mulai melangkah pergi lagi. "Sampai jumpa besok." Ucap Armin sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kelas.

Eren cengo, oh iya. Diliriknya jam tangannya. Semenit lagi dia pasti datang.

Siapa?

Ho... dia pasti menunggu kekasihnya yang ca-

BRAKK

"Eren."

Ralat bukan cantik, tapi tampan.

Eren miris melihat keadaan pintu kelasnya sekarang yang habis di tendang guru merangkap kekasihnya itu. Rasanya pasti sakit?

"Ya." Eren menjawab panggilan namanya, tersenyum cerah melihat kekasihnya berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di bangku yang ada di depannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, cepat pulang."

"Saya menunggu anda sir Rivaille!" Eren tersenyum lagi sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan. Matanya menatap lurus kehadapan guru bermanik gelap di hadapannya. Memancarkan ketegasan dan keindahan tersendiri bagi Eren.

"Tak usah menungguku bocah, kau ini bodoh atau apa?" ucap tajam guru minim tinggi itu –Rivaille namanya- bangun dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi. "Ayo pulang."

"Yes Sir!" seru Eren senang, walau perkataan kekasihnya tajam tapi sebenarnya dia peduli dengan Eren. Eren merasakan sebuah tangan mendekap tangan kirinya dan Eren tau pasti tangan itu milik siapa. Wajah Eren bersemu merah saat menginggat semua hal yang pernah di lakukannya dengan guru berwajah datar ini. terasa seperti mimpi memang, tapi ini lah kenyataannya. Eren –sangat- bahagia.

Untuk saat ini...

* * *

Tidak terasa bulan-bulan ini telah memasuki musin gugur. Eren mengertakan dekapan jaket dan syal yang melilit tubuhnya. Uuff.. udara kini terlalu dingin.

Kini Eren tengah dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah. Besok pagi-pagi sekali walau sebenarnya dia malas karena besok hari sabtu, dia harus bersiap untuk pergi –kencan- berdua dengan Rivaille. Sebenarnya dia tidak tau tempat apa yang akan di tuju untuk kencan besok, Rivaille belum memberi taunya.

Hanya Armin dan Mikasa yang mengetahui hubungannya ini dengan Rivaille. Walau sebenarnya Mikasa menolaknya tapi agaknya dia luluh dengan bujukan Eren dan setelah melihat bagaimana –bahagianya- Eren bersama Rivaille. Mikasa pun menyetujuinya dan merahasiakan hubungan Eren –walau tak iklas-

Jujur ini kencan pertama Eren dengan Rivaille selama satu tahun genap mereka menjalin hubungan. Mau bagaimana lagi Rivaille itu seorang guru dan juga pengusaha jadi pasti sibuk. Begitu pula Eren, ia adalah siswa SMA tahun akhir dan pasti dijejali berbagai soal latihan untuk ujian akhir oleh guru-guru.

Intinya mereka jarang bisa meluangkan waktu untuk satu sama lain.

Tapi, besok sekolah libur dan Rivaille kebetulan juga sedang senggang jadi. Rivaille mangajak Eren untuk ekhem kencan, walau tidak secara langsung.

Tanpa tau, tempat yang mereka tuju adalah tempat yang...

Mengenang peristiwa...

Mencekam...

* * *

"Ibu, Ayah, Mikasa aku pergi dulu ya!" Eren menyalami ibunya –Carla Jaeger- membungkuk hormat pada ayahnya –Grisa Jaeger- dan terakhir memeluk kakak tirinya –Mikasa- lalu mengambil sebuat roti panggang di atas meja makan –dan dimakannya- dan beranjak pergi.

"Hati-hati Eren!" seru Carla, Eren menoleh dan menganguk singkat, sambil memakai sepatunya. Setelah selesai ia pun pergi.

Sebenarnya Carla merasakan perasaan tidak enak saat Eren pergi, dia merasa gelisah...

Dan apakah yang akan terjadi?

* * *

Eren membenahi letak syal cokelat yang digunakannya. Tidak jauh dari rumahnya, Eren melihat Rivaille dan mobil hitamya. Eren tersenyum, melambai dan berteriak agar kekasihnya itu mengetahui bahwa dia telah datang dan siap.

"Rivaille!" teriak Eren girang, berlari mendekati guru minim tingginya itu. "Kau lama bocah." Rivaille menyengkap tanganya di depan dada, alisnya saling bertautan. "Hehehe, maaf." Sang guru menghela nafas melihat kelakuan anak didiknya yang satu ini. Sementara Eren hanya bisa nyengir di hadapan gurunya itu.

"Jadi kita akan kemana?" Tanya Eren antusias.

"Kau lihat saja nanti bocah." Rivaille membuka pintu mobilnya, menarik Eren dalam pelukannya sekejap lalu menyuruh –memerintah- nya untuk duduk di jok samping pengemudi. Dilihatnya wajah Eren yang bersemu merah, sangat manis. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menerjangnya sekarang. Tapi, tentunya itu belum boleh, belum saatnya.

Melihat Rivaille yang sudah duduk di jok pengemudi, Eren kembali bertanya "Ayolah, beritau sebenarnya sekarang kita mau kemana?"

"Ck, sudah ku bilang lihat saja nanti." Rivaille pun langsung tancap gas ke tempat tujuan.

Tempat dimana, seseorang kehilangan…

**Kepercayaannya.**

* * *

"Uwahh!" Eren tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tempat ini sangat cantik dan asri. Daun kecoklatan seiring semilir angin berjatuhan. Di tambah langit yang mulai menjingga. Dari atas sini dia dapat melihat seluruh pelosok kota Sina, sangat indah.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Rivaille, dia tengah bersandar pada mobilnya. Yah, ia sengaja tidak memberitaukan kemana mereka akan pergi. Karena sebenarnya tempat ini bukan lah tempat spesial. Hanya tebing di ujung kota Sina. Yang tentunya jarang di kunjungi orang karena jaraknya yang jauh apalagi tempat ini dikatakan memiliki suatu misteri tersendiri. Tapi Rivaille tak memperdulikannya. Toh tempat ini sangat indah. Dan lagi tempat –kencan- ini adalah usul dari Armin, sahabat Eren.

"Uhm, tempat ini sangat bagus! Dari tebing ini kita dapat melihat seluruh pelosok kota Sina, dan lihat pohon-pohon besar ini sangat eksotis!" papar Eren antusias. Rivaille hanya bisa tersenyum –sangat- tipis melihat prilaku pemuda di hadapanya ini.

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang, meniup syal cokelat yang di pakai Eren. "Ah, syalku!"

"Kau tunggu di sini, akan aku carikan." Titah Rivaille, Eren menganguk menyetujui. Sementara Rivaille pergi mencari syalnya yang tertiup angin. Eren kembali memandangi sekitarnya. Dari tebing memang terlihat pelosok kota Sina yang mempesona. Tapi sebenarnya dia lebih penasaran dengan apa yang ada di balik pohon-pohon besar di belakang tebing ini.

Melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rimbunan pohon-pohon besar menjulang tinggi itu, memandangi pemandangan sekitar yang indah membuatnya melangkah semakin jauh kedalam.

Tanpa tau, ada sosok yang menyeringai di balik pohon besar di ujung sana….

* * *

"Hwaa! Apa itu?" Eren tercengah melihat pemandangan di depannya kini, tidak menyangka di dalam lautan pohon besar ini di mendapatkan pemandangan seperti ini.

Sebuah bangunan tua, terbengkalai dan telah ditinggalkan.

**Dan tentunya juga di lupakan…**

Banguan itu tampak seperti mansion besar bertingkat tiga. Di halamannya masih terlihat bekas-bekas bangunan seperti pangung besar atau wantilan. Jalan-jalan setapak di hadapanya di kelilingi semak kering.

Mengikuti jalan setapak itu, semakin dekat dengan mansion besar itu.

Sampai di depan pintu mansion, Eren memberanikan diri untuk membukanya.

KRIEETTT

Pintu kayu oak tua itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan isi masion itu.

Huh? Terlihat seperti di dalam rumah sakit. Pikir Eren saat melihat meja di sebelah kanan pintu terbuka. Meja yang besar seperti meja resepsionis. Lalu ranjang-ranjang dorong khas milik rumah sakit yang terlihat telah mengkarat dan kotor.

Di pijakan kakinya pada lantai marmer putih berdebu mansion itu. Mencoba masuk lebih dalam. Walau dia sebenarnya merasa takut tapi rasa penasaran lebih mendominasi dirinya sekarang.

KRIEETT

'_**Hihihihi…'**_

Eren melonjak kaget, apa itu barusan? Suara siapa itu? Di lihatnya sebuah pintu di ujung kirinya terbuka menampilakan lorong sepi, jendela-jendela besar di lorong itu kacanya telah pecah, di lilit dan di tumbuhi semak kering kecokelatan. Samar-samar Eren melihat ada sebuah bayangan di ujung lorong yang terbagi dua jalur kanan kiri itu.

"Siapa itu?!" teriak Eren, dia berlari menuju arah bayangan itu pergi.

Tapi,

Apakah baik mengikuti bayangan itu?

* * *

Sekarang entah dia telah sampai di mana, yang jelas kini dia tengah berada di lantai dasar –ruang bawah tanah- mansion ini. Sepanjang berlari tadi, di sempat melihat sekitarnya. Eren kini memiliki kesimpulan bahwa mansion ini memang rumah sakit. Tepatnya rumah sakit jiwa. Melihat ada sebuah ruangan dengan pintu terbuka lebar dengan sebuah ranjang kotor bertuliskan data-data pasien yang gila.

Rasa paranoit mulai merasuki batin Eren, sebenarnya bayangan tadi itu apa?

Di lantai dasar ini dia mencoba membuka semua pintu kamar yang ada dan yang dilihatnya adalah pemandangan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Tapi, ada sebuah ruangan yang terkunci, tepatnya di gembok.

Eren menengok ke-sekeliling dan berakhir pada keset di bawah kakinya. Diangkatnya keset itu, dan benar saja ada sebuh kunci disana.

Diambilnya kunci itu hendak membuka gembok pintu di hadapanya. Sampai…

'_**Jangan dibuka nak, hihihihi…'**_

Eren menjatuhakn kuncinya dan langsung berlari menjauh. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Suara itu berasal dari dalam kamar itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!" teriak Eren dalam hatinya, badannya basah oleh keringat dingin, antara takut dan lelah karena berlari.

Ruangan-ruangan ini terlihat remang karena tidak adanya penerangan hanya ada secerca cahaya matahari terbenam yang terlihat.

Setelah sampi di luar mansion Eren mendudukan dirinya di wantilan halaman luar mansion itu. "Gila," desis Eren pelan, sangat pelan…

'_**Terimakasih hihihihi…'**_

Tubuh Eren membeku seketika, mangerakkan kepalanya terpatah-patah untuk menoleh kebelakang. Iris jadenya terbelalak melihat penampakan di depannya. "Aaaaaa!" Eren langsung melompat dari tempatnya terduduk dan berlari sekencang mungkin.

Tadi itu, wanita yang melotot di belakang Eren itu. Itu hanya ilusi kan?

Wanita berambut dark brown acak-acakan, dress bertudung yang di gunakanya lusuh, kacamata –bagian kanan-nya- retak, pandanganya membelo tajam menampakan mata zombie, luka tusukan dari dada bagian kirinya. Lehernya terlihat tercabik hingga memperlihatkan bekas menganga yang lebar. Dan yang paling mengerikan adalah…

Seringai pyshco itu...

* * *

Eren berlari tungang langgang menjauh dari tempat mengerikan itu. Kini bulan sudah mengantikan matahari untuk menyinari bumi. Sebaiknya dia menelphone Rivaille dulu.

Di ambilnya hanphone di saku jaket yang di gunakanya. Memencet beberapa digit angka dan mulai menyambungnya, cukup lama tidak ada jawaban sampai Eren melihat seseorang tengah terduduk di bawah pohon beringin besar.

Eren melihatnya lekam-lekam dan mulai mendekat orang itu, seketika matanya berbinar lega, "Rivaille!" dia pun berlari mendekati kekasihnya itu.

Dan kembali disuguhi pemandangan mengerikan…

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Eren kembali berlari, kali ini air matanya turun dari manik jadenya dengan deras. Kenapa? Kenapa harus seperti ini?!

Dia melihat Rivaille meregang nyawa disana, isi perutnya tercerai berai, berceceran sekitar pohon besar itu. Kedua mata kelam yang selama ini mampu menghipnotisnya kini kosong, hilang dari tempatnya.

Eren tak mampu berkata apa-pun lagi, dirinya terlalu shock.

"Akh!"

Saking cepatnya dia berlari akhirnya dia tersandung. Di dongakan kepalanya, matanya mangkap sepasang kaki pucat melayang dihadapannya di ujung tebing curam. Ingin rasanya dia menjerit, tapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar, ingin lari tapi tubuhnya terasa berat.

Yang bisa dilakukannya kini hanya menangis. Terlihat cengeng memang tapi apa yang bisa diperbuatnya?

'_**Jangan menangis…'**_

Eren tersentak, makhluk entah apa itu kini berjongkok di hadapanya dengan kedua matanya yang membelo itu.

'_**Mama ada disini Ellen, hihihihi…'**_

Jade itu makin terbelalak, sosok mengerikan itu kini membawa pisau dapur penuh karat yang diambilnya dari balik dress panjang kumuhnya.

Sosok itu mengayunkan pisaunya kearah Eren namun Eren berhasil menghindarinya. Kini Eren terduduk ngeri di ujung tebing. Ingin pergi tapi tidak bisa, ingin hidup di ujung kengerian ini tapi sepertinya semua tak mungkin.

Ketika sosok itu berdiri dan kembali mengayunkan pisaunya Eren memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Biarlah, memang mustahil untuk selamat…

'_**Jangan mengangis Ellen…'**_

Eren merasakan sebuah tangan memgusap rambutnya dengan bergetar. Memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya, alih-alih sosok itu bukanya menghilang tapi tepat berada di depan matanya berjongkok menghadapnya lagi dengan kepala dimiringkan membuat luka dilehernya makin terlihat lebar.

Tangan wanita itu melepaskan kontaknya dengan rambut Eren. Wanita itu tersenyum mengerikan.

'_**Bagus! sekarang pergilah!'**_

Eren merasakan tubuhnya terhempas oleh satu dorongan keras kedalam tebing.

'_**Hahahahahahahahahahah!'**_

Sosok itu tertawa laknat, disaat tubuh ringking itu menghantam tanah, hancur dan remuk tak bernyawa lagi….

* * *

Ada-ada saja.

Merusak suasana saja, setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku dapat pergi berdua dengan Eren, kini aku harus mencari syal sialan yang terbang terbawa angin. Hah, sudahlah lagi pula itu milik Eren.

Sudah sekitar 15 menit aku mencari tapi tidak menemukannya juga. Pandanganku menuju segala arah berharap dapat menemukan syal itu.

Akhirnya aku menemukannya, syal itu ada di bawah pohon beringin besar dan di tutupi daun-daun yang berguguran. Aku pun mengambilnya dan membersihkannya dari daun-daun kotor itu. Ck, setelah ini aku harus melarang Eren untuk menggunakannya dulu.

'_**Hihihihihihi…'**_

Terdengar suara tawa wanita, yang jujur membuatku agak merinding karena suaranya yang menggema.

Saat hendak melangkah pergi, aku dikejutkan oleh seorang wanita berdress kumuh yang berdiri tepat –sangat dekat- di hadapanku. Wajah wanita itu tertutup oleh tudung sampai aku tak bias melihat wajahnya. Mungkin gelandangan?

Tiba-tiba wanita itu menyeringai. Mendorongku keras kearah pohon dibelakangku. Dan mengacugkan sebuah pisau dapur berkarat kehadapanku.

'_**Jangan pernah dekati Ellen bodoh!'**_

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

* * *

"**OMAKE"**

"Kek, apa kakek melihat buku tua-ku kek?" hah, ada apa denganku ini? Bias-bisanya aku kehilangan buku yang berharga itu.

"Apa itu buku bersampul cokelat yang kakek berikan tempo hari?"

"Ya kek!" aku mengangguk cepat kebingungan mencari buku itu.

"Dimana sebelumnya kau letakkan buku itu Armin?" Tanya kakek sambil membantuku mencari buku itu. "Di atas meja disamping kayu bakar!"

"Astaga Armin, kakek tak sengaja membuangnya di perapian." Mendengar perkataan kakek, cepat-cepat ku obrak-abrik perapian yang masih menyala di ruang tamu dan untungnya buku itu tidak sepenuhnya telah gosong.

"Maaf, Armin." Kakek menepuk pundakku, aku mengelengkan kepala. "Tidak apa kek, yang penting buku ini setidaknya belum menjadi abu di perapian, aku masih bias membacanya lagi." Aku tersenyum dan kakek pun ikut tersenyum.

Aku dudukkan diriku di teras rumah kayuku dan kakek. Memilah halaman-halaman tua buku itu. Tapi aku sadar ada yang berbeda, halaman akhir yang awalnya kosong itu kini menampakan tulisan.

Ah, mungkin tulisan ini tampak saat buku ini dipanaskan. Akhirnya aku bias membaca akhir cerita ini.

* * *

_Baiklah sekarang akan ku beritau kau,_

_Setelah janinnya mati, wanita gila itu semakin tak terkontrol…_

_Padahal awalnya dia adalah seorang bangsawan, tapi setelah suaminya Ervin Smith meninggal dalam kecelakaan, dia begitu terguncang hingga gila…_

_Akhirnya, para dokter rumah sakit jiwa memberikan sebuah bayi pada wanita gila itu…_

.

_Wanita itu sempat sembuh, tapi kembali mengamuk jika ada yang mendekati bayinya…_

_Wanita itu merawat bayinya dengan baik, sampai bayi itu berumur 5 tahun dan dinamainya Ellen Yaeger…_

.

_Tapi, wanita gila itu kembali mengamuk saat anaknya sangat dekat dengan seorang temannya, wanita itu terlihat tak rela, mungkin tepatnya merasa anaknya harus terus berada di sisinya…_

_Atau tepatnya, dia tidak ingin kehilangan untuk yang ketiga kalinya…_

.

_Sampai suatu hari, wanita gila itu mengajak anaknya untuk lari dari rumah sakit…_

_Mereka berlari begitu jauh…_

_Sampai pada sebuah tebing curam dan mereka terkepung disana…_

_Orang-orang berteriak agar wanita itu mengembalikan anak yang dibawanya, mengingat wanita itu kembali mengamuk…_

_Wanita itu menyeringai seram, mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dapur yang dicurinya…_

_Menyerang warga satu persatu, anaknya jelas hanya bias menangis melihat pemandangan didepannya…_

_Setelah selesai, wanita itu balik memandang anaknya, disitu anaknya menjerit ketakutan melihat sosok ibunya…_

.

_Wanita itu mengelus helai rambut hazel anaknya, memandang maik jade anaknya penuh sayang…_

_Tapi anak itu menepis tangan ibunya dan berlari menjauh dari ibunya menuju orang-orang yang masih bertahan dari serangan ibunya…_

_Wanita gila itu menangis dalam diam, air matanya meluncur dari ujung kaca matanya…_

.

_Melihat anaknya menjerit takut kehadapannya, menepis belaiannya. Hatinya hancur…_

_Bala bantuan datang, mereka membekuk wanita itu…_

_Wanita gila itu berteriak pilu…_

_Menusuk orang-orang yang menyergapnya…_

_Wanita itu kemudian tertawa mengerikan…_

.

_Anaknya memanggil ibunya…_

_Tapi ibunya balas membentak…_

_Dan kembali tertawa…_

_Berputar-putar di tempatnya berpijak…_

_Tidak peduli dengan dress tudungnya yang kumal…_

_Pikirannya kosong…_

.

_Dan saat terakhir kakinya berpijak, dia terjatuh dalam tebing…_

_Kacamatnya pecah menusuk mata kanannya…_

_Tubuhnya terhempas menghatam bebatuan…_

_Lehernya terobek ranting pohon…_

_Pisau dapur yang dibawanya menusuk dadanya…_

_Dan diakhiri badanya yang mengapung di air dalam tebing…_

* * *

"Aw…" Aku menjerengit kasihan. Cerita yang agak… menyedihkan untukku. Aku mencoba mencari nama pengarang dari cerita di buku tua ini. Hm, di halaman belakang tidak ada apa-apa lagi.

Ah, ini dia.

Dihalaman depan aku melihat nama pengarang yang tertera di pojok bawah, dan nama pengarangnya adalah…

**Ellen Yaeger.**

.

.

.

_(Beneran) _**The End**

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Gyaaa! Saya telat berangkat kesekolah! #pontangpantingsiap2kesekolah

Tapi it tadi siang… #plak

Uhuk, maaf jika chap dua ini ngak terlalu bloody, karena saya di chap ini Cuma inggin menanamkan horror yah itu pun kalau horrornya kerasa. Saya kembali miris saat membaca ulang fic ini… kok berasa kayak drama awalnya. #pundung

Dan demi tuhan! TFB I love you! Aku ingin menjelajahi-mu lagi! Tempat wisata horror yang sesuatu~ pingin deh masuk keruang tiga dimensi yang gelap nan suram itu :3

Inspirasi fic ini muncul saat saya nonton film "Mama" ada yang tau?

Yah di bedain dikit-dikit lah… lagi pula tempat setingnya itu mirip-mirip era Victorian.

Oh ya, sedikit jawab review~

Yang langsungin aja ya~

Fic saya ini belum bagus menuruh saya masih ada kekurangan terutama bagi yang merasa belum mendapatkan feelnya.

Saya masih belajar kok belum begitu bias membuat fanfic yang bagus. Ok lah saya ngak pension dulu :3

Dan untuk pertanyaan "Apakah saya suka jika ada Flamer?" saya jawab "bias jadi"

Kenapa? Walau sebenarnya pingin sekali saya bacok tuh flamer pakek gunting keramat saya? Tapi berkat flamer dan masuk-masukannya saya jadi bias menyusun kalimat Bahasa Indonesia yang baik untuk membalas flamernya. berujung nilai 9,5 di rapot saya untuk hasil Bahasa Indonesia. Nilai menulis dan merangkai kata-kata saya jadi meningkat! Thanks flamer~ I love you! #plak

Akhir kata,

Would you to Review?


	3. The Slightly Chipped Full Moon

# _**GLOOMY**_ #

_Chapter__3__: __The Slightly Chipped Full Moon_

Dislaimer:

Shingeki no Kyojin©Isayama Hajime

Gloomy©Kim Victoria

Genre:

Suspense, Horror, Romance

Rating: M (untuk jaga-jaga, karena ada beberapa kata yang tak pantas)

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

A/N: Akhirnya fic ini update lagi!

Uhuk, sebenarnya feel saya buat nulis fic ini sudah menguap entah kemana, di tambah tracklist lagu di hp saya terjangkit virus mematikan? Hingga semua data hp saya hilang, saya harus mengisi hp butut saya dari nol lagi? Jadi tambah ngadetlah fic ini.

Fic ketiga ini tema-nya agak berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya~ maunya sih buat kisah sebuah tempat angker gitu tapi tidak jadi :D

Ok, cukup bacot dari saya, silahkan membaca!

.

.

.

* * *

.

=Tracklist Three: The Slightly Chipped Full Moon By Iwasaki Taku=

.

* * *

Salju turun dengan lebat, butir es dingin itu jatuh menyelimuti tanah musim dingin. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang keluar dari rumahnya hanya untuk melihat keindahan kecil ini. Bukan karena cuaca dingin, bukan pula karena salju tebal yang melingkuti tiap jalan, tapi karena sebuah cerita urban...

* * *

Dahulu kala, saat turun hujan salju dengan bulan yang bersinar temaran di singasananya sebuah tragedi terjadi di tempat ini... tepian kota Wall Maria.

Hanya tragedi kecil memang, tapi sumpah dari sang penerima tragedi rupanya menjadi kenyataan.

Dan semua orang kini ketakutan, mereka merasa takut, cemas, dan MENYESAL...

Disaat orang itu kesusahan dan sakit, mereka tidak ada, mereka menjauh, menatap hina orang itu.

Disaat orang itu membutuhkan mereka, orang itu malah di kambing hitamkan di fitnah sedemikian rupa agar pergi karena orang itu di simbolkan sebagai pembawa mala petaka.

Tapi, apakah benar?

Lalu...

Siapa yang kita sebut "Orang itu"?

* * *

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui, hanya ada satu orang yang dapat mengingkari sumpah sang penerima tragedi. Dia hanya seorang pria sempurna, lahir dan batin, dan orang-orang sangat menghormatinya. Tapi, bukan itu semua yang membuatnya dapat mengingkari sumpah sang penerima tragedi. Sama sekali bukan.

Sebut pria beruntung ini Rivaille, tiap malam bersalju dia akan keluar dari mansionnya yang hangat hanya untuk merasakan terpaan angin dingin malam bersalju.

Terlihat tanpa alasan, namun sebenarnya beralasan. Matanya tak terpaku pada gundukan salju di tepian jalan atau pun salju yang menimbun taman kota. Bukan...

Kakinya membawanya pergi kesebuah bukit di tepian wall maria. Sebuah pohon oak besar tak berdaun memayunginya. Mata hitam legamnya melirik sekilas kearah kiri dari mana angin bertiup helaian rambut ravennya. Dan benar saja orang itu ada disana.

* * *

"_Lama menunggu?"_

Orang itu berucap sangat pelan tapi Rivaille masih bisa mendengarnya. "Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

Mereka kini sama-sama memandang jauh di depan, sama-sama dian termenung.

"_Kau tak kedinginan?"_

"Tidak, sebaliknya kata-kata itu harusnya tertuju padamu." Ucap Rivaiile tajam pada orang itu. Badanya berbalik menghadap orang itu agar bisa melihatnya secara seksama.

Semua suilet orang itu terlihat. Jemari dan tangan orang itu terlihat membiru. Pakaiannya lusuh dan terdapat bercak merah merembes di pingangnya. Rambut hazel orang itu terlihat tertumpuk salju dan sedikit membeku. Kepala orang itu menunduk tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Mungkin jika ada yang melihatnya selain Rivaille, pasti reaksinya akan acuh tak acuh dan mengira orang itu hanya seorang pengemis jalanan, seorang anak yatim tak terurus yang akan segera mati kedinginan di tengah kota.

Huh, salah besar.

"_Aku kedinginan... sangat..."_

Orang itu mendekap lengannya dengan jari-jarinya yang membiru. Wajahnya makin tertunduk diiringi gemetar halus di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Pergilah." Rivaille menebarkan sebuah selimut yang dibawanya hinga menutupi kepala orang itu kemudian jemari-jemarinya yang lincah menuntun selimut itu untuk mendekap orang itu lebih hangat.

"Pergilah. Semuanya telah menyesal, semua orang telah menyadari kesalahannya padamu."

Rivaille menarik tangannya menjauh dari orang itu. Orang itu tidak menjawab. Oarng itu hanya mengeratkan pegangannya pada selimut yang mendekap kepala hingga lengannya.

"_Aku ingin pergi, tapi tidak semudah itu melepaskan mereka."_

Orang itu akhirnya menjawab setelah beberapa keheningan menyelimutinya. Orang itu mendongakkan kepalanya membuat selimut diatasnya merosot kebawah leher.

Terlihat wajah pucat orang itu. Sangat kentara dengan orang-orang biasa. Sela bibirnya yang membiru robek dan mengelurkan darah yang telah membeku. Terlihat seperti gelandangan biasa di tepi jalan.

Tapi, apakah kalian lihat matanya? Yang mana harusnya ada sepasang alat mata, pada orang itu hanya ada satu yang terisi... mata kananya indah berwarna jade tapi memencarkan kehampaan. Sedangkan mata kirinya hilang entah kemana. Kosong, tidak ada pada tempatnya.

Dari tempat kosong itu mengalir darah yang telah membeku, merembes hingga mengenai kerah leher kemeja yang di pakai orang itu. Orang-orang pasti akan menjerit ketika melihatnya tapi tidak untuk Rivaille.

Dia melihat wajah pucat orang itu, seperti menerawang jauh. Tanpa dikehendakinya tangannya bergerak mengelus pipi beku orang dihadapannya itu.

"Pergilah Eren."

Tatapan Rivaille berubah sendu. Dia merasa sedih melihat keadaan orang itu... Eren.

"_Aku tak bisa sekarang."_

"Lalu kapan?"

Eren tersenyum simpul, senyum yang berbeda dari yang sering Rivaille lihat sebelumnya. Senyum yang menyedihkan, begitu menyakiti perasaannya.

"_Secepat yang aku bisa."_

Kini Eren tersenyum lebar. Rivaille terperangah melihatnya walau sebenarnya wajahnya masih datar-datar saja. Matanya berkilat merasa adanya sedikit secerca harapan agar Eren segera pergi.

"_Sampai jumpa Rivaille, aku mencintaimu."_

Dengan ucapan terakhir itu tubuh Eren seperti menghilang di terpa angin berubah menjadi kepingan-kepingan salju yang berkilauan bermandikan cahaya bulan.

"Sampai jumpa Eren, aku juga mencintaimu." Walau Eren sudah pergi namun Rivaille tau bahwa Eren masih dapat mendengar apa yang di ucapkannya. Bahkan sekecil apa pun ucapnya menggema. Eren pasti dapat mendengarnya. Pasti, karena Eren selalu bersamanya.

"Jika kau tak pernah bisa pergi, aku yang akan pergi ketempatmu. Itulah janjiku." Manik hitam sekelam malam itu terbenam dalam kelopak matanya. Merasakan desir angin yang cukup keras. "Aku berjanji padamu Eren." Kemudian langkahnya membawanya menjauh dari tempat itu.

* * *

_Awal bermulanya urban legend_

* * *

Tahun ini 1997 dalam ketentraman di kota pinggiran wall maria. Kota ini sangat damai dan makmur. Walau sebenarnya kota ini hanya di huni oleh orang-orang berkeuangan menengah tapi, keindahan pemandangan kota ini bisa dikatakan lebih dari kata "kaya" sekalipun.

Sisi kanan kiri jalan di tumbuhi pohon cemara yang menguarkan aroma khas. Jalanan yang bersih dan tertata apik serta taman kota yang selalu ramai pejalan kaki.

Cerminan dari kota yang damai'kan?

Tapi, taukah kau? Dibalik semua kedamaian dan kemakmuran orang-orang ada satu orang yang merasa tidak beruntung atau memang dia tidak beruntung? Siapa yang tau, hanya orang itulah yang merasakannya.

Orang itu adalah Eren Jaeger, seorang pemuda biasa tapi tidak dengan kehidupannya.

Penduduk kota mencemooh-nya, penduduk kota membencinya. Dia tak tau alasan pastinya, tapi orang-orang sering menyebutnya sebagai simbol kesialan. Siapa pun yang sempat berhubungan –mengenalnya- pasti akan meninggal dengan cara mengenaskan. Entah itu kebakaran masal, kecelakaan lalu lintas atau bunuh diri.

Sebab itulah orang-orang membencinya.

Sebenarnya apa yang salah darinya?

* * *

Orang tuanya Grisha dan Carla Jaeger telah meninggal sejak dia masih kecil karena kecelakaan lalu lintas, kakak perempuannya Mikasa meninggal karena melindunginya dari sekawanan perampok, teman dekatnya juga Armin juga meninggal karena penyakit aneh.

Semua ini salahnya...

Kini dia di usir dari tengah kota, penduduk membakar rumah kecilnya yang penuh kenangan akan orang-orang yang dikasihinya. Sekarang dia tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi.

Eren berjalan di tepi trotoar kota, kini hujan salju sedang turun dengan derasnya. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan apalagi dengan kodisinya sekarang yang hanya mengenakan kemeja tipis dan celana panjang hitam saja.

Kakinya yang telanjang terasa beku. Dirinya sudah tak kuat berjalan. Di dudukkannya tubuh ringkingnya ke tembok gang gelap di samping trotoar jalan. Mencoba untuk menghangatkan dirinya sebisa mungkin, memangku kepalanya pada kakinya yang menekuk. tapi dingin ini terlalu menusuk hingga ketulangnya.

Eren lelah, dia ingin istirahat sejenak sekarang...

"Hey, kau."

Eren mendongakkan kepalannya, pandangannya mulai buram.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Suara itu kembali terdengar, samar Eren dapat melihat seorang pria berstelan rapi tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Eren tak menjawab, hanya mencoba untuk memandang fokus pada objek di depannya ini.

"Ck, kau ikutlah denganku." Pria asing itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Eren dan tak tau kenapa, Eren malah menerima uluran tangan itu dan berdiri, namun tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap, tubuhnya oleng dan terjatuh dalam pelukan pria itu.

* * *

"Uhmm..."

Hangat itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang, hangat, lembut dan empuk. Apa ini salju? Pikirnya dalam igaunya. Tidak, salju tidak hangat bukan?

Mencoba untuk bangun, Eren mengerjapkan manik jadenya beberapa kali dan menguceknya sesaat kemudian mendudukkan dirinya sejenak.

Butuh beberapa menit hingga dia sadar...

"GYAAAAAA INI DIMANA!"

Bahwa ini bukanlah kamarnya...

"Ck, kau bisa diam bocah? Kau menganggu." Eren melirik ragu-ragu pada sosok yang tengah duduk di sofa di sebelah kanan ranjang yang ditempatinya. Seorang pria bermuka datar dan ekhem-agak-ekhem-pendek.

Eren bungkam dan merilik kearah lain.

Sekarang Eren tambah tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi saat melihat keadaan tubuhnya yang ter-ekspose sempurna.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

"Jadi, namamu Eren Jaeger bocah?" Eren mengangguk singkat kemudian kembali menundukan kepalanya. Sekarang dia sudah berpakaian lengkap, pakaiannya ini diberikan oleh pria di depannya. Dia malu karena telah berani berteriak sebegitu kencangnya hingga membuat beberapa kaca jendela retak (atau pecah) di rumah orang yang telah menolongnya.

Eren masih tetap duduk diranjang sedangkan pria penolongnya duduk di tepi ranjang sambil mengamatinya. Membuatnya makin menundukkan kepala.

"Kalau kau sedang berbicara dengan seseorang tatap mukanya bodoh." Pria bersurai raven itu menarik dagu lawan bicarannya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Jade bertemu dengan onix. Pandangan mereka saling bertemu dan bertautan satu sama lain.

Eren tak kuasa menahan getaran aneh di dadanya hingga membuat pipinya merona. Pria di depannya, penolongnya sangatlah tampan. Walau wajah itu hanya memperlihatkan ekspresi datar dengan rahang tegasnya yang mengatup. Warna gelap pada kedua matanya sangat tajam bagai sebilah belatih, begitu dalam menariknya dalam kegelapan yang membingungkan.

"Err, S-sir?" tidak kuat lagi, akhirnya Eren berani untuk mengintrupsi tatapan tajam lawan mainnya. Bibirnya agak gemetar takut-takut jika si pria marah.

"Namaku Rivaille, sekarang kau boleh pergi dari sini." Orang itu, Rivaille menarik tangannya dari dagu Eren dan beranjank pergi. "Ta-tapi sir!" Eren menarik lengan kiri Rivaille dan sang empu pemilik tangan pun menoleh. "Saya, tidak punya tempat untuk pulang." Tatapan manik jade itu menyendu. "Saya harus pergi ke mana?" berhasil sudah, air mata yang awalnya terbendung kini tumpah ruah membanjiri pipi.

Eren sebenarnya tidak tau apa alasanya hingga dia berkata demikian pada orang yang tak dikenal. Dan juga tak tau, kenapa air mata yang selama ini berhasil di tahannya untuk mengalir sekarang tumpah begitu saja di hadapan pria ini. Dia sungguh tak tau dan tak mengerti.

Wajah datar Rivaille tetap tak berubah, dia hanya melihati Eren yang menanggis dalam diam.

"Kau boleh tinggal disini." Tangan besar mengusap pipi Eren yang berlinang air mata. Menyekanya hingga tidak tumpah ruah lagi. Eren memandang tak percaya, antara bahagia dan binggung. Bahagia karena dia kembali memiliki tempat untuk pulang dan binggung kenapa Rivaille mengizinkannya untuk tinggal.

"Jangan banyak tanya, sekarang istirahatlah bocah." Tangan kanan yang awalnya menyeka air matanya kini berpindah membelai rambutnya. Eren menurut saja, dia langsung kembali membaringkan dirinya pada kasur empuk dibawahnya. Mencoba kembali untuk tidur.

Melihat Eren yang mulai memejamkan mata, Rivaille pun beranjak menuju ke ambang pintu. Membukanya, melirik sekilas pada bocah Jaeger dan kembali menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan. Tanpa tau Eren sama sekali tidak bisa tidur dengan wajahnya yang kini benar-benar merah padam.

* * *

Beberapa bulan telah terlewati setelahnya. Eren sekarang tau bahwa Rivaille adalah seorang wakil ketua di pusat keamanan kota. Dan umurnya itu 30 tahun, selisih 15 tahun dari umurnya. Seorang clean freak yang sangat menjunjung tinggi kebersihan. Eren pernah sekali masuk ke kamar Rivaille yang super bersih itu, dia sampai bisa berkaca pada lantai marmer di bawah kakinya.

Walau Rivaille hanya berkata seadanya dengan wajahnya yang tetap saja datar, sebenarnya dia sangat peduli pada Eren. Tiap minggunya dia pasti menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar minum teh bersama di vaviliun kecil di tengah halaman belakang mansion.

Sambil menyesapi tehnya Eren akan mencuri-curi pandang pada Rivaille. Cara Rivaille meminut tehnya itu unik. Dia tidak memegang kuping cangkir melainkan langsung memegang mulut cangkir seperti gaya orang jepang meminum sake.

Pipi Eren kembali merona menyadari pandagannya kini yang beralih pada bibir Rivaille yang bersentuhan dengan mulut cangkir. Mencoba mengalihkan rasa malunya dengan kembali menyesapi teh assam yang ada pada cangkir di tangannya.

Tanpa tau, Rivaille sedang mengamatinya...

* * *

Saat ini musim gugur, hampir satu tahun Eren tinggal bersama dengan Rivaille. Kadang kala Eren merasa sepi juga hanya diam dalam mansion yang besar sendirian. Ya, Rivaille tinggal di sebuah mansion yang besar memang tapi dia sendirian. Hanya beberapa kali dalam sebulan teman-temannya -rekan kerjanya- akan datang untuk berkunjung –karena rata-rata mereka tinggal di luar Wall Maria-

Kesan pertama saat teman-teman Rivaille bertemu dengannya kebanyakan memasang raut wajah ragu, bahkan takut. Eren juga tidak tau kenapa reaksi mereka seperti itu. Tapi lambaut laun mereka bersikap biasa saja. Bahkan bisa dibilang sangat baik padanya.

Seperti ketua pusat pengamanan kota Ervin Smith, dan rekannya Hanji Zoe. Begitu pula Miss Petra Ral, Aurou, dan Erd –bawahan Rivaille-

Eren sangat ingin keluar dari mansion besar ini. Dia ingin berjalan-jalan di luar untuk sejenak. Tapi selalu saja di larang oleh Rivaille. Begitu juga dengan rekan-rekannya. Mereka semua melarang Eren untuk pergi keluar mansion.

"Sir Rivaille, kenapa anda tidak membiarkan saya untuk pergi keluar mansion?" Eren ingin mengetahui alasannya, mengapa dia tidak boleh keluar dari dalam mansion. Sore hari ini Eren mendatangi kamar Rivaille dan langsung bertanya dengan gamblangnya pada sosok Rivaille yang tengah duduk di meja kerjanya.

Rivaille hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali pada tumpukan kertas yang mengunung di mejanya. Rivaille bukannya malas mengerjakan pekerjaannya hingga menumpuk seperti itu tapi memang selalu sebanyak itu lah tugasnya tiap hari.

"Kenapa Sir?" tanya Eren lagi, dia tidak akan pergi sebelum mendapatkan jawabannya.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban, Rivaille masih saja bergelut dengan tugas-tugasnya.

"Sir, ja- prff!" Eren tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena bibirnya telah dibungkam oleh Rivaille. Rivaille menarik kerah bajunya dan mencium bibirnya, sedangkan Rivaille sendiri masih dengan posisi duduk, membuat wajah Eren terasa panas. "Ahnn..." lengguh Eren membuat bibirnya sedikit terbuka saat lidah Rivaille menjilati bibirnya. Kesempatan itu digunakan Rivaille untuk memasukkan lidahnya dalam rongga mulut Eren.

Ciuman panas pun tercipta. Rivaille mulai mengabsen tiap deretan gigi putih Eren. Mengajak lidahnya bergelut dalam keciprat basah saliva yang tercipta oleh kedua bibir yang saling bertautan. "Ah...hmnn..." desah Eren saat dirasanya pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya menipis. Di remasnya pundak orang yang mendominasi.

Seakan mengerti Rivaille pun melepaskan pangutannya pada bibir ceri Eren, dilihatnya wajah Eren sudah merah padam, nafasnya terengah-engah dengan segaris saliva yang mengalir di dagunya.

Tubuh Eren merosot, jatuh terduduk di lantai marmer kamar Rivaille. Masih mencerna apa yang terjadi barusan. Nafasnya memburu, wajahnya memanas, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Tadi Rivaille menciumnya?

"Berisik, bisakah kau tenang bocah?" tanya Rivaille sarkatis, memandang tajam Eren yang kini terduduk di lantai dengan nafas yang belum teratur.

"Kau tidak boleh keluar karena kau milikku bocah." Iris jade itu terbelalak, apa? Apa yang baru saja di dengarnya itu?

Eren mendongak cepat kearah Rivaille yang masih duduk di tempatnya semula. "A-apa?" sepertinya ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya.

"Kau milikku bocah, dan hanya milikku." Rivaille berdiri dan membawa Eren dalam rangkulannya. "Uwaaa!" Eren yang terkejut hanya bisa memekik saat tubuhnya dengan enteng di gendong ala bridal style oleh Rivaille. Refleks Eren langsung mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Rivaille agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kau milikku Eren." Suara terkesan berat tapi menggoda itu terdengar sangat dekat dari kuping Eren di tambah dengan terpaan hembus nafas dari sang pemilik suara membuat wajah Eren kembali memerah.

"Aww!" Rivaille menghempaskan tubuh Eren pada ranjang yang tak jauh dari meja kerjanya dan langsung menindihnya. "S-sir, a-apa yang anda lakukan?" tanya Eren kentara dengan wajahnya yang memperlihatkan raut panik. "Menjadikanmu milikku sutuhnya."

Eren kembali terbelalak. Bibir Rivaille kembali bersatu dengan bibir Eren. "Ahmm... hnnn..." pandangan manik jade itu kini sayu karena menerima ciuman dan sentuahan-sentuhan dari tangan Rivaille yang menyusup dibalik kemejanya.

"Ah~ S-sir~"

"Panggil namaku Eren." Rivaille melepas pangutannya. Di usapnya pipi Eren lembut. Rona merah dipipinya membuatnya terlihat sangat manis di mata Rivaille. "Ke-kenapa anda malakukan ini?" Eren memandang Rivaille yang berada di atasnya dengan tatapan sayu, setitik air mata terlihat di ujung iris jadenya.

"Kau selalu memperhatikanku bukan?" Eren melonggo mendengarnya.

"Bahkan mengutitku tiap kali aku pulang ke mansion ini." Wajah Eren mulai memanas lagi.

"Mencuri pandang saat waktu minum teh, kau kira aku tak tau?" Eren menutup wajahnya yang kini sangat merah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau mencintaiku."

Deg, tepat sasaran. Wajah yang telah merah itu kini semakin hebat hingga menjalar ke kupingnya.

Eren tak berani menjawab, dia terlalu malu untuk berkata.

"Ku anggap itu, ya." Menyingkirkan kedua tangan Eren dan kembali meraup bibir ceri itu. Rasanya manis... dan memabukkan.

"Ini hukumanmu karena tidak mengatakannya langsung padaku."

"Hyaaaa~!"

Dan kau pun pasti tau apa yang terjadi setelahnya...

* * *

Wajah Eren terasa terbakar tiap kali mengingat malam itu. Sungguh dia tak menyangka Rivaille akan berbuat seperti itu hingga membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik beberapa hari kedepannya.

Memang terkesan absrut, tapi Eren mengerti bahwa hal itu adalah peryataan dari Rivaille. mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama, yaitu cinta.

Kini Eren tak perlu mencuri-curi pandang lagi untuk melihat wajah yang disukainnya. Dia bisa meliatnya secara langsung sekarang berapa lama pun yang dia mau. Kini dia bisa merasakan dekapan hangat orang itu tiap hari, tiap malamnya.

Tapi Eren tetap ingin pergi keluar...

* * *

Malam ini tanggal 14 Desember dimana salju pertama kali turun dimusim dingin. Eren mengendap-mengendap untuk pergi keluar. Walau mansion ini tidak dihuni orang lain dan Rivaille, Eren harus tetap berhati-hati.

Setelah mengunci semua pintu dan jendela, Eren melesatkan kakinya menuju ke pintu gerbang mansion yang besar menjulang tinggi. Tapi sayang pintu gerbang itu tertutup rapat dengan sebuah gembok yang menguncinya dari luar.

Eren tak kehabisan akal, dia memanjat pintu gerbang itu dan berhasil keluar dengan gaya bak pencuri yang baru keluar dengan barang hasil curiannya. Ok lupakan.

Salju saat ini tidak turun terlalu deras. Tapi bodohnya dia hingga lupa memakai sarung tangan dan syal. Dan hanya memakai kemeja putih dengan kaos hitam didalamnya serta celana panjang cokelat. Tapi tak apalah toh cuma sebentar pikirnya.

Melangkahkan kakinya di antara paping trotoar yang tersusun rapi. Lampu-lampu jalan yang bersinar redup menemaninya dalam kesunyian. Menghirup dinginnya udara malam bersalju membuat pikirannya rileks.

Tanpa melihat orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya memandangnya ketakutan dan... penuh kebencian...

Eren awalnya cuma mengacuhkan semua tatapan-tatapan itu. Tapi lama kelamaan tatapan-tatapan itu seperti memburunya, mendesaknya hingga tak bisa bernafas.

"A-Apa?!" teriaknya cukup kencang hingga semua orang didekatnya dapat mendengarnya. Beberapa wanita menyembunyikan anak-anaknya dibalik punggung mereka sambil menatap dengki pada Eren.

Sementara para pria menggeram penuh emosi kepadanya.

Apanya yang salah?

"KAU! KAU HARUSNYA SUDAH LENYAP DARI TEMPAT INI PEMBAWA SIAL!" Seorang wanita memakinya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada wajah Eren. Orang-orang pun langsung ramai memakinya.

"DASAR KAU ANAK PEMBAWA MALAPETAKA! CEPAT ENYAH KAU DARI SINI!" Kali ini seorang pria tua yang memakinya, memercikkan api amarah pada orang-orang lain.

"APA SALAHKU HAH?!" bentak Eren pada pria tua itu. Matanya menatap tajam orang itu, dengan kedua tangannya yang telah terkepal kuat.

"KAU PEMBAWA SIAL! TIAP ORANG YANG MENGENALMU MATI MENGENASKAN! TIAP ORANG YANG MELIHATMU AKAN MATI KEESOKAN HARINYA!" kata-kata itu menggema dalam pikiran Eren. Dia meremas rambutnya antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Kalimat pertama memang benar dia akui itu, tapi yang kedua? Itu tidak mungkin kan?

"BOCAH PEMBAWA SIAL SEPERTI KAU HARUSNYA MATI!" Eren menatap nanar seorang pria paruhbaya mengayunkan sebuah pisau padanya...

Dan menusuknya...

Darah segar mengalir dari pinggang kirinya, bagian yang tertusuk. Eren masih memiliki kekuatan, dan langsung di tendangnya orang yang menusuknya itu lalu berlari sekencang mungkin menjauh dari orang-orang itu.

Lukanya memang tak terlalu dalam tapi darah yang merembes keluar sudah terlalu banyak. Eren berhenti berlari dan berjalan terseok-seok di trotoar jalan yang agak sepi. Ah, dia berlari terlalu jauh dari mansion. Orang-orang yang melihatnya manatapnya kesenangan. Huh, biarlah Eren tak perduli.

Badannya menggigil, kini hujan saju mulai menderas sedangkan dirinya hanya mengenakan baju tipis. Di peluknya kedua lengannya mencari kehangatan.

Eren akan pulang dengan jalan memutar agar tidak di lihat penduduk kota.

Eren pun menyebrang jalanan yang sepi...

Tanpa tau sebuah mobil melintas cepat kearahnya...

**DUAAAKKK**

Badan Eren terhempas jauh menubruk gundukan salju di samping pohon oak besar tak berdaun di pinggiran Wall Maria.

Nafas Eren memburu antara kedinginan dan kehabisan banyak darah. Kepalanya pening, dirasakannya luka di pingangnya makin melebar dilihat dari darah yang makin banyak mengalir dan membasahi permukaan salju.

"Arhhhgg!" Eren merintih kesakitan, dia tak dapat membuka mata kirinya. Terlalu sakit dan perih. Mungkinkah matanya lepas dari tempatnya? Eren merasakan sebelum menubruk permukaan salju mata kirinya terantuk sebuah ranting pohon yang cukup besar.

Samar-samar dengan sisa kekuataanya Eren mendengar dan melihat para penduduk yang tidak peduli padanya dan malah ada yang tertawa terbahak-bahak dan berkata 'Akhirnya kita bebas dari kesialan bocah terkutuk itu!' dan semacamnya.

Eren menggeram marah dia tidak terima semua ini. "LIHAT SAJA KALIAN SEMUA AKAN MENYESAL!" teriaknya penuh amarah, dengan kekuatan terakhirnya. Orang-orang yang mendengarnya langsung berhamburan menuju kearahnya dan menguburnya dengan salju sambil tertawa jahanan.

Eren tak sanggup, di ujung pengelihatannya dilihatnnya jari-jarinya mulai membiru. Sudah 10 menit dia terkubur dalam salju. Mungkin ini akan jadi akhir hidupnya.

Eren berguman pelan, mata kirinya mengalirkan darah segar seperti aliran tangis. Kemudian kedua matanya tertutup rapat disertai deru nafasnya yang berhenti.

'_Rivaille,aku mencintaimu.'_

* * *

Betapa terkejutnya Rivaille saat melihat keadaan mansionnya yang kosong. Dan mengetahui Eren tak ada disana. Dia baru saja pulang dari kantornya pagi ini dan langsung berlari-lari mengelilingi mansion untuk mengecek lagi keberadaan Eren.

Nihil, tetap tidak ada.

Ingin menghubungi Eren pun mustahil karena Eren tak memiliki handphone. Rivaille mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sebenarnya kemana perginya Eren?

Tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering, dan langsung diangkatnya tanpa perduli siapa yang menelphonenya.

"_Rivaille! cepat pergi ke kota pinggiran Wall Maria!"_ terdengar suara dari ujung sana. Suara ini, milik Hanji Zoe. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya. Seperti suara orang yang panik.

"Ada apa Hanji?"

"_Eren! Cepat Rivaille! Eren!"_ mendengar nama Eren yang disebutkan Rivaille langsung mematikan handphonenya dan dengan secepat kilat Rivaille berlari menuju tempat yang di maksud Hanji Tadi. Tanpa peduli dengan tampilannya yang acak-acakan. Tanpa peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang yang mengangapnya aneh. Yang dipikirannya kini hanya Eren, Eren dan Eren.

Sampai di tempat yang di tuju, nafasnya terengah-engah karena jarak antara mansionnya dan kota tepian Wall Maria memang cukup jauh. Tapi masa bodoh dengan itu, sekarang preoritas utamanya adalah Eren.

Dilihatnya polisi-polisi dari divisinya seperti Hanji, Petra, dan Ervin dan polisi-polisi lainnya yang mengerubuni sebuah gundukan salju di bawah pohon oak besar tak berdaun. Cepat-cepat dilangkahkan kakinya menuju rekan-rekannya itu.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya langsung dan dibalas tatapan sendu oleh Petra dan Ervin dan Hanji yang mengusap air matanya.

Karena tidak ada satu pun yang menjawab, membuat Rivaille berdecak kesal. Namun saat pandangannya menuju gundukan salju yang ada di dekat pohon oak besar itu. Mata hitamnya berkilat tak percaya.

Itu Eren? Itu Erennya yang terkubur dalam salju dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan.

Ingin rasanya kini dia mengamuk dan berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Tapi reaksinya hanya bisa mematung tak percaya.

Orang yang paling dikasihinya kini telah tiada.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

* * *

"**OMAKE"**

Sebulan setelah kejadian itu penduduk kota malah bersorak sorai dan perpesta besar-besaran. Semuanya bersuka-ria.

Tanpa tau sebuah sosok misterius memandang tajam pesta para penduduk di ujung pohon besar disana.

Pesta itu berlangsung dari jam 5.00pm sampai jam 1.00am dini hari. Orang-orang pulang dengan perasaan senang dan bahagia karena bisa terbebas dari kesialan yang bisa menimpa mereka kapan saja.

Seorang pemuda pulang dengan keadaan mabuk. Jalannya sudah tak karuan, sambil bersiul-siul. Tangannya memegang sebotol bir yang sudah setengahnya habis.

"Eh?" dirasakan oleh pemuda itu telah menyandung sesuatu. Dan pandangannya teralih pada kaki berbalut celana lusuh dibawahnya.

Oh, ternyata kaki bocah gelandangan yang di tidur di trotoar jalan pikirnya.

"_Dingin." _Pemuda mabuk itu mendengar perkataan gelandangan berambut hazel yang terduduk di tembok tepi jalan itu yang memeluk kakinya dengan lengannya.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Sekarang kan musim dingin hahahaha!" pemuda mabuk itu tertawa keras. "Salahmu yang seorang gelandangan jadi kau tidak bisa merasakan kegembiraan dan kehangatan! Rumah saja kau tak punya! Hahahahaa!" pemuda itu kembali tertawa keras dan mulai malangkah pergi lagi.

"_Kau berpikir seperti itu?"_ dan tiba-tiba sosok gelandangan itu sudah ada di depan pemuda mabuk itu memperlihatkan mata kirinya yang kosong yang mengalirkan darah beku. Dengan tatapan tajam dari iris jade di kananya yang utuh. Baru terlihat kalau pinggang kiri gelandangan itu juga memperlihatkan luka menganga yang dalam, seperti robek. Wajah pemuda mabuk itu langsung memucat. Dan langsung lari terbirit-birit sambil berteriak kesetanan.

"_Mau pergi kemana kau?"_ sosok gelandangan itu kini kembali muncul di depannya. Membuat pemuda itu jatuh terduduk ketakutan. _"Kalian harus membayar apa yang kalian lakukan padaku!" _

GYAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

Penduduk mulai resah kembali, issu tentang setan salju merembak kemana-mana dari mulut kemulut. Karena korbannya yang terus berjatuhan dengan kondisi mengenaskan, matanya tercongkel satu dengan luka besar yang terbuka lebar di dada kiri tiap korbanya seperti hendak mencopot jantung sang korban di tiap malam dimana salju turun.

Rivaille awalnya tak acuh, sampai sang ketua keamanan kota Ervin Smith menugaskannya untuk menyelidiki kasus ini dengan berpatroli di malam hari.

Awalnya dia tidak mau, salju mengingatkannya pada kematian Eren yang mengenaskan. Di tambah penduduk kota yang mulai mengaitkan kematian Eren dengan semua kejadian pembunuhan itu. Tapi sebagai seorang perfesional dia harus menyanggupi perintah atasannya itu.

* * *

Malam harinya Rivaille menjejakkan kakinya di trotoar kota yang sepi. Semenjak rumor itu beredar. Orang-orang tidak berani untuk keluar dimalam hari saat hujan salju turun dan mengunci semua cela di rumahnya untuk berlindung.

Rivaille melarang Eren untuk keluar dari mansion karena tau resiko Eren jika pergi dari mansion adalah seperti ini. Kata-kata penduduk terlalu berlebihan, dirinya tidak pernah mengalami apapun setelah lama mengenal Eren'kan?

Rivaille mendongakkan kepalanya memandang salju yang berjatuhan. Seandainya saat itu dia bisa menemuka Eren sebelum kematian menjemputnya pasti saat ini Eren masih berada di sampingnya dalam pelukannya.

Tapi apa daya, semuanya telah terjadi. Eren sudah tiada. Tanpa di rasakannya kakinya membawanya pada tempat perkara itu. Dimana tubuh Eren dikuburkan. Di samping pohon oak besar tak berdaun itu.

Eren di makamkan disana.

Kakinya kembali melangkah untuk lebih dekat dengan makam orang yang dikasihinya yang kini tertimbun salju.

Berjongkok di samping makam itu dan sedikit membersihkan tumpukan salju yang menutupinya. Masih tidak rela di tinggalkan begitu cepat. Matanya terpejam sejenak mengenang saat-saat dimana Eren masih hidup.

Tiab-tiba angin dingin berhembus dengan kencang.

"_Rivaille..."_

Rivaille membuka matanya cepat saat mendengar suara itu, suara Eren.

Entah yang sekarang dilihatnya ilusi atau apa. Rivaille merasakan senang dan sedih secara bersamaan. Senang karena dapat melihat Eren yang duduk bersila di hadapannya. Dan sedih melihat keadaan Eren yang sama seperti saat kematiannya.

Tubuh itu membiru...

Dengan luka robek dipinggang yang dulu selalu di dekapnya erat...

Dan sepasang mata bermanik jade kesukaannya yang kehilangaan satu maniknya disebelah kiri...

Rivaille langsung memeluk tubuh beku itu. Dia tak peduli dengan bau anyir yang menguar dari darah yang menempel dengan mantel yang dipakaiannya.

Yang terpenting kini Eren ada di hadapannya. Dan kembali pada jangkauannya.

"_Rivaille..." _Eren membalas pelukan Rivaille dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya yang agak robek dan membiru.

Setelah beberapa lama pelukan itu terlepas. Eren memandang sendu pada sosok dihadapannya.

"Eren kau'kah sang setan salju?" tanya Rivaille di genggamnya tangan yang kini sudah tidak mengahantarkan kehangatan lagi. Di tatapnya dalam sosok sang terkasih yang kini sangat berbeda.

"_Ya, orang-orang itu harus menyesal."_ Sosok baru Eren itu memandang tajam Rivaille. disitu Rivaille dapat melihat tekat Eren yang telah bulat. Tidak bisa di ganggu gugat. "Haruskah?" tanya Rivaille lagi mengeratkan pagangannya pada tangan Eren.

"_Harus."_ Perkata Eren kali ini adalah absolute. Rivaille tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ini sudah keputusan Eren.

"_Aku akan tetap disini sampai dendam ini terbalaskan, aku akan pergi setelah semuanya selesai." _Eren tersenyum, pandanganya berubah sayang pada Rivaille.

"_Kau bisa mengunjungiku tiap musim dingin." _Bibir pucat itu kembali berkata. Tangannya sesekali mengelus tangan Rivaille.

"_Sekarang aku harus pergi." _Eren tersenyum kecut saat mengatakan hal itu.

"_Sampai jumpa." _Kalimat terakhir itu sukses meluncur dari bibir Eren sebelum tubuhnya lebur, berubah menjadi kepingan salju yang terbang terbawa angin.

"Sampai Jumpa, Eren."

Dan Rivaille hanya bisa menatap sedih pada langit malam yang kelam dengan hujan salju yang kian menderas.

.

.

.

_(Beneran)_ **The End**

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: #tepar

Alamak, saya ngak nyangka ini chap tiga bisa jadi sepanjang ini! Mana pas pembuatannya di cut terus sama tou-san karena satu kabel computer di pakai berdua =3=

Maunya sih angkat tema ini pas sudah masuk musim dingin (Desember) tapi tak apa lah sekarang saja lah dipakai~

Tentang tanggal 14 Desember itu hanya secerca pengetahuan yang saya ketahui di fandom ibu saya dulu. #uhuk

Dan saya sempat memaki-maki diri saya sendiri saat membuat adegan nyerempet rate-M itu. Argghhh! Apa sih yang saya pikirkan saat buat adegan itu?! Itu bukan ciri khas saya! Dx #plak

Ekhem, yasudahlah...

Please Review~


End file.
